Urge
by zeues0817
Summary: Obviously this is going to be a yaoi fanfic of Haruto and L-Elf. The story is set to season 2 Episode 1. I do not own this anime or the characters. If you don't like yaoi then don't read!


"Haaaa…. Ha….. aaa…" Haruto pants heavily as a few drops of his sweat fell on the sheets. Agonizing and breathless he squirms on his bed.

"I don't really understand." A soft yet cold voice said. "Why don't you eat if you're hungry?"

His eyes turned towards the voice. He found himself staring at the boys amethyst eyes as it stares back at him devoid of emotions. Regardless of what the boy just said, it doesn't show on his face, the fact that he is confused or puzzled.

L-Elf, a former Dorssian soldier is now their ally. L-Elf, a boy with platinum hair, the man who killed him once is now in front of him standing behind those bars that keep him lock inside.

Panting, Haruto answered, "I don't want to hurt anyone else." In between his breath he added, "I'll bear this curse alone."

"Sigh." L-Elf sighed and added, "Fool!" He closed the automated door behind him and opened Haruto's cage and went in. Closing in on him, he glared and spoke, "Restraining your urges will only cause you and the others more pain. Don't tell me you've forgotten what happened between you and that girl."

Shocked, Haruto stared straight to L-Elf's eyes. He remembered what happened that night when he attacked Rukino and something happened between them. He slowly opens his mouth and was about to ask how did he know but then he figured that L-Elf might've known it will happen even before it actually happened. He's been like that ever since he had met L-Elf. L-Elf can predict what will happen. It's like he can see into the future.

Whilst Haruto is lost in thought, his urges kept on surging. Stronger! He's getting hungrier by the second. "L-Elf…" He said in between his pants as he lifts his head and looks up at L-Elf still unfazed, he added, "leave…. now… I… can't….. hold… it… aaaa…haaaa…ha…aaa.."

Undaunted, L-Elf bends towards Haruto and said, "You were the one who said…." repeating Haruto's words a few nights ago before they set out to Earth, "….From now on, I'll only feed on you. We'll share half of this curse 50/50. You and me L-Elf." That is what you said.

Surprised, Haruto remembered those words that he said. As he recalls those words, his need took over. He grabbed L-Elf's right arm and pulled him hard. L-Elf now lying on his bed and him on top of L-Elf's torso, like a wild animal ripped off L-Elf's shirt exposing his ivory skin and firm chest and his slender neck. Haruto bit hard on L-Elf's neck earning him a low groan.

L-Elf felt the pain as Haruto bit his neck; the unfazed face is now showing a pained expression. Next thing he felt was the warm trickles of blood that drips down his neck and the cold fangs that buries deep in his skin. He hears Haruto sips his blood; he quivered as felt Haruto's breathe by his ear.

Just as L-Elf notices that Haruto is drinking quite a lot of his blood and he intends to push him away, Haruto removes his fangs from L-Elf's neck with a pop. Startled, there is this itching sensation in his neck that lingers as L-Elf stares into Haruto's face. He saw Haruto licked the blood from his lips and it left him with a stir. He can hear his heart pounding. He thinks nothing of it as he thought that it might've been due to the blood that was taken from him that caused a rapid change in his heartbeat.

As L-Elf slowly pulls himself up, he was pushed back down by Haruto and was locked into place. Dizzy, he steadily opened his eyes and found himself, being pinned down and licked by Haruto. From his lips, to his neck all the way down to his torso. He was surprised by Haruto's actions but it didn't felt weird at all.

"Oi! To-kishima Haruto!" He called in a loud voice. "What do you think you're doing?" He added. But to no avail, Haruto doesn't seem to hear what L-Elf said and continued to lick his chest until Haruto unconsciously licked and sucked on L-Elf's right nipple. L-Elf let out a moan. Startled by the sound that he made, a blush covered his cheek and he started to worry. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Wha-what was that?" L-Elf thought to himself. As he realizes that the situation is turning bad, he begun to struggle from Haruto's grip and tries to push him away. Like an irritated animal, Haruto bit L-Elf's nipple and L-Elf screamed. Haruto continued to lick and nibble after the bite and it earned him L-Elf to whimper.

"Shit! Stupid, Haruto! Wake up!" he yells but to no avail. He continued to struggle until one of his hands broke free of Haruto's grip and slaps him on the face.

His left cheek stings! Haruto felt it. He's awake. He has regained consciousness and is now in control of his body again. He shakes his head and sits up when he found himself atop of L-Elf still gripping his left hand. He looked at L-Elf, flushed face and disheveled hair; he traced his eyes from the head all the way to L-Elf's torso. Haruto blushes, he found strings of saliva and bite marks all over L-Elf's chest. He noticed, L-Elf's nipple hard and has bite marks too.

"L….L-Elf? I…. Did I?" stuttering, Haruto's trying to ask L-Elf what seems to be obvious. L-Elf glared at Haruto. "Oh! No! He's pissed! What did I do? Don't tell me I… I… did…" even before he can finish his thoughts L-Elf yelled at him, "Get off!"

"So-sorry!" is all what Haruto can respond. He stood up and moved an inch away from L-Elf while still staring at him. He closed his eyes and sighed. By the moment he opened his eyes again, he was looking down on L-Elf. He blushes. L-Elf is still lying down on the bed and is flushed, panting and out of breathe. Haruto continued to stare at L-Elf as he slowly picks himself up and tries to stand up when he stumbled towards Haruto.

By reflex, Haruto was able to catch L-Elf in his arms. Surprised by what just happened, he asked, "L-Elf, Are you okay?" But L-Elf did not respond at all. He himself was stunned by what just happened. He of all people is feeling weak. He can't seem to feel his legs anymore. He's too weak to stand.

Haruto is starting to get worried. He tried to help L-Elf stand up straight. He grabbed L-Elf's shoulders and tries to slowly pull him away but as soon as his hands graced L-Elf's neck, he heard a moan escaped his lips.

They were both startled. Haruto stared at L-Elf so intently that it made L-Elf blush. Seeing L-Elf acting like this, his own heartbeat skipped a beat.

"Le-Let go!" L-Elf muttered.

Haruto was still looking at him. He couldn't let go. He feels weird. It's not the hunger. No! Not the same hunger he was feeling before. But there is still something that tells him that he wants to eat L-Elf.

"L-Elf… I… I'm not satisfied yet. I… I want to eat you." Haruto said. His face was all serious and all red.

L-Elf was stunned. He was being held by Haruto by his shoulders, staring straight at him. He can still feel the heat on his face. It feels like he's burning up. "A-Are you kidding!? Do you think I'd let y…" interrupted, L-Elf felt something touched his lips.

It was Haruto's. L-Elf realized that Haruto's lips are touching his. He's kissing Tokishima. By the time it registered to his head he tried to push him away. He struggles to pull away from Haruto's grip of his shoulders but he couldn't. Haruto licks his lips asking for entrance which he will not give so easily until Haruto bits his upper lip causing him to slightly open his mouth. Haruto took this chance and quickly shoved in his tongue into L-Elf's warm and wet cavern.

L-Elf raised his left hand and clutched Haruto's right arm sleeves tightly while his other hand is holding Haruto's left arm trying to pull it away from his shoulders.

In and out, in and out, Haruto traces his tongue with L-Elf's own as he swirls them around and interlocks within his mouth. As Haruto finally pulls out, a string of saliva from the tips of their tongue stretches to a certain inch until it finally breaks off.

Panting, Haruto spoke, "L-Elf… I want more…" he said. Flushed, L-Elf doesn't know how to respond. It was his first. He can't even think straight anymore. He of all people could not comprehend what's going on. Not that he has ever understood Tokishima that well on the first place. While lost in thought, he felt warm hands touched his nether regions. "Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" L-Elf yelled at Haruto grabbing his hands away from his pants.

"Ssshh.. I don't know myself but I can't stop. I want you L-Elf." Haruto answered with a serene voice. L-Elf's cheeks are flushed red as he heard Haruto whispered those words near his ear. He gave a low gasp.

L-Elf was pushed back to bed by Haruto as he mewls from his touch, his belt was off. His pants lowered to his knee until it was languidly removed from his legs. Haruto on top of L-Elf couldn't help but think that the man under him is different from what he knows. It was his first. The usual L-Elf won't show this kind of face, not that lustful expression. He could see all. Thinking the exact same thing, L-Elf thought that it was not just his clothes that were stripped from him. His masked was stripped by Haruto as well. Leaving him bare, exposed to the one man he cannot comprehend. Strangely, he doesn't seem to mind at all. "What is going on with me?" is what he thought until he voiced out a moan.

He was caught off guard. He felt something enveloped his member. It was wet and hot. It feels like his member is melting. He then took a peek and found that Haruto was sucking him off.

"Aaaaaah….To-Toki-shima! A…A…hhaaaa…" like an animal in heat, L-Elf mewled erotically. This only fired a light within Haruto and gave him more reason to attack L-Elf. Bobbing his head, he felt L-Elf's member twitched. "He's almost there." He thought. Haruto teased L-Elf's shaft and licked it down to the hilt and continued to suck on it.

"To-Tokishima, I… I'm…..Aaaaaa….hh..AA" L-Elf said in between his pants and came on Haruto's mouth. Haruto swallowed L-Elf's cum with a few trickles seeping from his mouth down to his chin.

"L-Elf" Haruto whispered in between his breathe as he stares down on L-Elf and as he was about to continue he was cut off when L-Elf pushed him down to bed and straddles him. "Don't think you'll get away with this!" L-Elf said with a smirk as he straddles above Haruto.  
He slowly moved down to his legs and positioned himself in between Haruto's thighs and came face to face with Haruto's erection.

He stared at it and slowly kissed it. He licked it from the shaft down to the hilt. Up and down, up and down and up again. He enclosed it in his mouth and started to suck it off, bobbing his head. A twitching feeling came, L-Elf felt Haruto's member twitched. It sent signals to his brain that Haruto is close. He sucked him off even harder and even tried to reach his own member and rubbed it simultaneously with Haruto's.

"Wa-Wait! L-Elf! I'm going to… cum at this rate!" He said while he pushes L-Elf's head away from his member, he came in his mouth. L-Elf came close but had a dry orgasm. Noticing this, and how seductively flushed L-Elf's face is, he pinned L-Elf down again and grabbed his legs. He spread it apart and attacked L-Elf. Teasing L-Elf's hard member, Haruto licked it from the tip all the way down to his hole. He sensed L-Elf's hole twitched as he protrudes his tongue in his hole. He continued to grind against L-Elf, occasionally pushing his head into his hole.

Haruto took his fingers to L-Elf's entrance and slid in the middle finger and L-Elf moaned in discomfort. When he added the second finger L-Elf tensed up and whimpers in pain, Haruto used his free hand and began to rub his hard cock to distract him from the pain. He pushed against that spot a few more times before adding another finger. He smirked as he felt him loosen up. Haruto soon had all three fingers inside. Scissoring and rubbing L-Elf's insides. Then he moved his fingers over a spot and he brushed against a small bump and watch as L-Elf thrashed and cried out in pleasure. The requiem of sounds coming from L-Elf was purely beautiful to Haruto, but he wanted to hear some different sounds, and he knew just how to get them. As he continued to brush up against his prostrate, he gradually removed his fingers and quickly guided his member to his entrance and slowly pushed it in.

"Ahh…nnnnn…" L-Elf moaned in ecstasy. He moaned at the thickness that was slowly pushed inside him.

Once fully in, he stilled himself to allow L-Elf a moment to adjust before he pulled out only to thrust back into the tight hot channel. Haruto tittered at L-Elf's whine, never expecting such a childish sound to come from the serious Dorssian Soldier. He sounded like a child that was denied of sweets. He smirked and gasped as soon as he slipped past the first ring of muscles; he felt him tense and tighten around his member.

"L-Elf…. Relax.. You have to relax..." in low husky voice, Haruto whispered to L-Elf.

After wheezing few deep breaths, his frame finally relaxed and the sultry blue eyes focused on him. The soldier's ass was relaxed and wet, but it was still tight like a valve. What L-Elf didn't know was that his moaning actually made Haruto to grow stiff and all tensed up! He could no longer contain his hunger; he rocked his hips slowly. Little by little his pace increased, Haruto thrusting faster and harder inside L-Elf and in every thrust.

As Haruto pounds L-Elf, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around the L-Elf so that his chest slid in the equally slick sweat of L-Elf's ivory chest. This actually made L-Elf moan, utter such luscious sound.

Haruto knew that this would get even better. So along with his mad thrusts, he accompanied it with pumping L-Elf's weeping member, in sync with his thrusts. L-Elf was all out; his legs were high up Haruto's shoulders, curling up from sheer pleasure. To make matters even better, Haruto uses his mouth to pleasure more of L-Elf's spots, his nipples, neck, and his ears. Haruto is surprisingly good at this, is what L-Elf thought. So good, that he didn't actually find it weird.

As he feels that he's nearing to climax, he moaned, "Ha-Haru..to…. I'm…."

"Th-then… to-together." Haruto huffed.

L-Elf bit his lip and moaned in pure ecstasy, simultaneously Haruto felt his at edge and came inside L-Elf with a groan. Both panting and out of breath… he slowly pulled out of L-Elf's hole, he looked at L-Elf and saw his flushed face. He sat and raised his hand, reaching to L-Elf's face. Sitting back on his heels, he wiped a smear of cum that reached L-Elf's cheek off his face before licking it off the back of his hand, looking slightly smug.

A vain popped in E-Elf's head as he saw Haruto smirked. He hit Haruto hard in the stomach which made Haruto grunt. "Why? L-Elf?" Haruto asks, holding his stomach as he stares at L-Elf.

L-Elf picked himself up and stood up from bed, picking along his pants as Haruto's cum drips down his legs, he answered. "Don't push your luck!" He fixes himself and unlocked the door and went out leaving Haruto behind.

Pondering what L-Elf said, Haruto laughed hard whilst holding his stomach, he leaned back and said, "Ahahaha…. Still trying to act cool after all that! Ahaha…" Laughing hard, he slowly remembered L-Elf and his erotic expression and the face he made rather the face he made L-Elf make. His heart gave a thump. He can hear his own heartbeat pounding fast. At that moment he realized that he is in fact in love with L-Elf. The person who killed him, the person who saved him and the person he made love with. Realizing it, he sighed. He leaned back against the cold wall and tilted his head, he closed his eyes and whispered in cold air, "Koi, huh?" At the same time, L-Elf was walking around the corridor heading for the showers, as he made a turn around the corner he slumped leaning his shoulder at the wall and put his right hand in his mouth, gasping, blushing, he whispered Haruto's name softly.

END

A/n: I know another bad ending. I was actually trying to picture it as a drawing with both of their faces actually on the screen/panel and sighing, showing their expressions. Sigh. Anyways, please rate. This is my 2nd yaoi fanfic for an anime. And I still have a lot more. I'll start working on Nurarihyon no Mago next. I was actually trying to focus on another meaning behind Haruto's hunger but as the story progresses I had a hard time continuing the scenes. *Forgive me!* Hope you enjoyed reading it though.


End file.
